


Here Now

by Milarca



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Collars, Cuddling, Dom/sub, Fluff, M/M, dominant!Newt, submissive!Graves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 12:40:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10218305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milarca/pseuds/Milarca
Summary: Newt is dealing with a difficult night for one of his creatures, but even in the midst of an emergency he still finds time to be with his mate.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Ways of Living](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9493484) by Anonymous. 



> So this was inspired by the fic mentioned above, [Ways of Living](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9493484), which is about dominant!Newt coming in and helping submissive!Percy get back on his feet again, help him start feeling like he has a life after Grindelwald. The fic inspired me hugely and I felt compelled to write this. It's not necessary to read that fic to understand this one, but I would strongly recommend it as it's just so wonderful ;-; Encouragement to write this was given by the amazing author of that fic <3 and [unbridledlove](http://unbridledlove.tumblr.com/) was a wonderful beta as always ;~;

Percival woke from a dreamless sleep at some godforsaken hour in the morning and immediately jolted. Newt was lying on the covers beside him, fully dressed, eyes half-lidded, looking at him gently.

“Newt, what’re you—” Percy looked over at the clock. It was 4:15 in the morning. He groaned and rubbed his eyes. Newt’s lips quirked. 

“I'm sorry,” Newt said, looking decidedly _not_ sorry. “Lula’s delivery is taking longer than I thought. She's resting but I can't leave her just yet. I'm taking a small break.”

“Wh—” 

Newt reached over and ran his hand through Percival’s hair, making him push closer. Newt’s fingers brushed over his collar to the hair at the nape of his neck. He rubbed small circles into the skin there. Percy made a small noise of appreciation and shifted closer. 

“Do you need any help?” Percy asked, reaching out and touching Newt’s face drowsily. It was hard to see in the shadows but he could definitely make out purple smudges under Newt’s eyes. He stroked his cheek and down his neck. 

Newt shifted to take his hand and bring it to his lips, kissing it firmly a half a dozen times. 

“No, darling. I can handle this one myself, I think. But thank you.” Newt gave him a small smile. Percival returned it. He needed to sleep, and Newt probably did too. 

“You came to bed at four a.m. while one of your creatures is in labor... to watch me sleep?”

Newt smiled. “Yes. I'm sorry. I know you need your rest. I couldn't help myself.” 

Percy could sense the strain in Newt’s voice. 

“It's fine. I hope Lula’s alright.” He knew mooncalves were skittish creatures prone to anxiety.

Newt’s eyes brightened for a second though his expression quickly fell again.

“Yes, thank you. I think she will be. Just needs a little bit of rest. I'm sure she’ll be fine.”

Percival wasn't sure from Newt’s tone if she would be, but he wouldn't press.

“I want you in bed with me,” he said groggily.

“Yes, I know,” Newt said gently, thumb caressing the hollow of Percy’s throat and then dipping under his collar. He gripped the leather and pulled it slightly so it pushed up into his jaw. Percy swallowed when he felt it push on his Adam’s apple deliciously. 

Newt smiled slightly, hunger in his eyes. Percival hummed and Newt lessened the pressure, rubbing his neck again. “Tomorrow night we’ll do something special to make up for this.”

“I don't need—nn, I just want you,” Percy mumbled, wishing Newt had less clothes on. He reached for his neck and jaw and lips and rubbed softly, feeling the gentle plushness there. Newt’s lips parted. 

“Yes, I know,” Newt said against his finger, a smile tugging at his lips. Then he sighed, eyes searching his face. 

Newt leaned in and kissed him. He held Percy’s jaw as he took his mouth. Percy moaned and kissed back just as hard, but then Newt took his collar and pulled him in, controlling the kiss and drinking Percy in. Newt tasted his mouth and nipped at his lip, taking what he wanted even when Percy’s drive waned and he was left with Newt’s mouth on his and the dizzying and frenetic sensation of being used almost solely for his dominant’s pleasure. It was a heady, satisfying feeling. 

They broke with hot breaths on each other’s faces. Percy gasped at the air like a drowning man. 

“Come closer,” he said desperately. He couldn't bear this, Newt fully clothed on top of the sheets and ready to leave any second. Newt’s face twisted, and then he made up his mind. He got up like a flash and Percy just barely stopped himself from grabbing his waistcoat.

“ _Where are you_ —”

Newt swiftly put a wide, steadying hand on his thigh. “Percy, it's alright. I'm not going anywhere.” He rubbed down Percival’s chest—calming his submissive—and Percy nodded, swallowing, trying not to let himself feel like an idiot.

“Yeah, yeah.”

He knew it was just his fear of being abandoned suddenly, of the rug being pulled out from under him, and that Newt wouldn't just leave him without warning.

“Alright?” Newt asked, rubbing him. Percival nodded. 

“Mm-hm.” He felt his heart rate come down slowly. 

Newt didn't move for a good few seconds, expression tense and trained on Percival’s face.

“Good,” he said, patting him, and then he shed his boots with heavy thunks on the hardwood. Percy turned to look at him but Newt was there in an instant with a firm hand on his shoulder.

“No, don't turn around. Move up for me, there’s a good boy.”

Percy shifted over, heat flaring in his belly as he realized what Newt’s intention was. He shivered and did as asked. Soon the sheets were being lifted and Newt was at his back, snuggling into the curve of him and wrapping an arm around his waist, squeezing tightly. Percy keened softly at being squished, but then sighed in contentment. Newt was warm and secure against him, nose pressed into his hair.

“I set a spell so if she makes a distressed noise I'll be alerted,” Newt explained, then kissed Percy’s neck. Percy hummed in approval and found Newt’s hand with his own. He stroked the younger man’s hand wrapped possessively around him. Newt hummed into his hair and squeezed him harder, like a little vice.

“Such a good boy for me.”

Percy hummed and shifted closer to him so they were more tightly fitted together.

“You don't make it difficult,” Percy said low, and he could sense Newt grinning. Newt kissed him again and he melted into it, letting himself whimper. 

Newt growled and nipped Percy’s neck with his teeth. Percy cried out in surprise but only felt his submission to the man sink further into his bones. He tilted his head down to give Newt better access to his neck and Newt dragged his teeth along his skin where his hair was shaved more closely. He nipped it near painfully and Percy groaned, eyes falling shut.

“My wonderful, lovely, obedient boy.”

Percival shivered and made a small noise, and coaxed Newt’s hand out of its death grip on his person. He squeezed it and brought it to his lips to kiss in return. Newt’s hands were so much smaller than his own, but far from delicate. They were scarred and strong and hard with callouses. He kissed him again and, after giving him a few possessive nips of his own, kept it against his mouth as exhaustion and contentment swept over him. 

Newt’s clothes were firm against him, soft with sleep and pajama-clad as he was, but Newt’s body was also comfortable and molded snugly into his own. It was a comfort to have him there now, breathing softly against his neck with his warm arms protectively around him. Newt might have been younger than him and smaller physically - if not slightly taller - but there was a strength to him that spoke of being able to communicate with and handle great beasts with power and ease, and gentleness. 

And he was _Newt’s_ to take care of now, and Newt was doing his damndest to do that properly. Newt knew when Percival needed him, and he needed to be close to Percival for his own health and peace of mind too. 

Newt cared for his creatures, but Percy was his mate. 

“Percival, I can _hear_ you thinking. Go to sleep, please.” There was amusement but also the unmistakable timber of authority in his voice. 

Percy grinned and squeezed Newt tighter. 

“Yes, sir.”

Newt squeezed him back once and took his hand again so he was holding onto Percy instead of the other way around. Percy sighed, content to be held. The rest of him that still hadn't relaxed, slowly did, and he dropped back off into sleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr at [milarca](http://milarca.tumblr.com/), or my fantastic beasts blog [gramanderlove](https://gramanderlove.tumblr.com/) <3


End file.
